the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Ne'shal to'lath
"i got a bad feeling about this..." -UNSC marine showing he has bad feelings about that he's being hunted. ne'shal to'lath (also translated as shadow walker '''in sangheili) '''is the main antagonist in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance ne'shal to'lath appears to be a black humanoid figure. no facial features are visible excluding the eyes. all of his body parts are colored black, while the iris and pupils glow red. there are also spider legs shooting out on his back, this can be a sign of aggression or when he is hunting. during the "aggression" state, he will teleport to certain locations or be dropped by a snake gunship. during the "hunting" state, he will seek humans as his primary targets. however, his skin is a perfect camouflage, hiding his appearance as a result. RotDN 2 appearance ne'shal to'lath returns in rise of the dark nemesis 2. this time, he is far more advanced and his body now resembles an actual demon. comparing to the others, he now has horns. RotDN 3 appearance ne'shal to'lath has an appearance similar to rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, the horns are ignited. RotDN 4 appearance to'lath has no demon form anymore. instead he is back in human form. however, he wears a black robe and all of his body parts (excluding his iris and pupils) are colored black, and is covered in a black shroud and purple sparks. strategy to'lath kills humans on sight. no human can escape, as due to teleportation, disappearing at will, and his spider legs he uses for causing instant death. when the light guardian encounters him, he's always encountered killing and butchering humans, the only way to escape is: # hide in closets, cabinets, storage rooms, air vents, etc. # out-run him. # ward him off by using either a sidearm or rifle. powers shadowkinesis to'lath uses shadowkinesis on his enemies to slay them quickly. it can also drain health to those affected to it. possession to'lath can possess human corpses and turn them to reanimated killing machines, thus creating the wretch. lift to'lath can lift his victims, thus choking them and cause death after 10 seconds, after 5 seconds they'll suffocate, due to their airline being griped. mutation to'lath can also shape-shift his wretches, thus creating the shepherd, assassin, controller, etc. teleportation to'lath can disappear at will, thus causing teleportation, first off: # he will fade away, making him faster. # will choose a victim. # then reappear and kill his victim instantly, and then fading again and leaving his targets alone. renegade action to'lath can perform renegade actions. thus killing his enemies, intimidate others, etc. in-game ne'shal to'lath acts as the final boss in the game. he appears in chapter 2, but the player can't fight him. however, on rare cases, he will chase the player until he disappears or kills the player. multiplayer ne'shal to'lath is a unlockable character in multiplayer. to unlock him, the player must complete the game with the bad ending or shadow ending. RotDN: energy strike: opposing force DLC ne'shal to'lath is also a playable character in RotDN: the energy strike: opposing force DLC. trivia * using the X-ray examines he has smoker lungs, but work normal like normal lungs. his organs are also a dark colored purple. * in the first 4 episodes to'lath only appears briefly, and the only enemy would be the local insurrection. * as prior to the holiday update, his model was changed. * his signature marking is a satanic pentagram. themes bump in the night this song is ne'shal to'lath's theme. this song continues playing he vanishes or kills the player. images on a final stand off. notice the "rise of the dark nemesis 4: the final battle" text.]] Category:Dark energy creatures + hostile aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses